


John Watson Doll

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Artisan Crafts, Customized Toys, Dolls, Fanart, Gen, Plushies & Custom Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: Seven inch John Watson doll. Second doll showing here on AO3





	




End file.
